wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
How to train Storm (wof-httyd crossover, based off of roleplay)
This is from the roleplay How To Train Your ____Wing. Most of this story is mine, since it is from my character's perspectives. But the original roleplay is by AmberOfTheMudWings. So credit for the idea goes to her. Rania peered through the bushes, as she saw strange, unfamiliar dragons being hauled into cages. A few hunters were sharpening their axes, ready to kill. Her attention was caught by a deep blue dragon, with webbing between the spines in her back. She was growling intensly, fighting a few of the hunters. The hunters were attempting to fling a net upon the beast, as the dragon dodged it nimbly. Rania pulled an arrow from her quiver, and held her bow up nimbly. She pulled back on the string, aiming for the hunter who had the net. She let go of the arrow, as it slided through the air. Unfortunately, the arrow whizzed past her target, and hit a tree instead. Rania silently muttered a curse under her breath, and pulled another arrow from her quiver. Suddenly, Rania heard a rustle in the bush behind her, and quickly pointed her bow towards the bushes. Rania gritted her teeth, expecting a hunter. Out of the bushes sprang... a squirrel. Rania sighed, as she shot it anyway. Just some quick practice. She thought, as she re-aimed towards the small clearing where the hunters were rohnding up the wild dragon. Why dosen't she fly away? ''Rania womdered, as she hit a hunter in the leg with her arrow. Rania quickly saw a few hunters on the side turn to their injured partner. The other one, however, didn't turn back. He threw an axe at the dragon, as it pierced her tail. The dragon roared in fury and pain, as Rania felt the anger course through her veins. She slung her bow over her back, and unsheathed her sword. She quickly leaped out of her cover, and thrust her sword into the hunter's unsuspecting neck. He collapsed, as two other hunters raced towards her. Rania punched one approaching hunter with her fist, as he leaped back in shock. She kicked the other one in the side, as she leaped towards the net that captivated the dragon. She slashed the roped, freeing the dragon. Scales on her side lit up, almost like blue stars, as she spread her wings to fly. The dragon felt a constant deep pain in her tail where the hunter had stabbed her. The blood was already beginning to clot, as the ropes around her began to loosen. She turned to see a scavenger slashing at her. No, npt her, the ropes. Storm bit through one of the ropes, and spread her wings. With a single glance down at the scavenger, Storm shot into the sky, her scales lighting in delight. Storm hovered in the air above the chaos, as she looked down on the battle. She noticed a dragon, who's scales and features seemed somewhat familiar. He had just stabbed one of the vicious scavengers in the chest, as the girl who had freed her stared up. Storm looked down for a moment, and then turned to the side. The ocean seemed to be inviting her to join it, as Storm flapped her wings. She headed towards the waves. They crashed against the rocky shore, she could hear them. Suddenly, something pierced her in the side. An arrow?! Storm roared in fury as she plummeted towards the earth. The last thing she saw was the silvery-white of the beach before she hit the ground hard. Rania stared up into the sky, as the dfagon disapeared behind the treeline. She hoped that the dragon was okay. There was something about her... something different. If only she knew what. She suddenly heard an arrow whiz by, as she turned around. A hunter was aiming another arrow at her, as she dodged it. Her dusty brown hair blew behind her as she grabbed her sword. She thrust it at her opponent, stabbing his arm. He misfired an arrow, dropping his bow immediately after. Rania wiped the blood off of her sword in the grass, seeing no other alive dragon hunters. Had they really been defeated that easily? Rania sheathed her sword, and felt drawn towards the eastern woods. The way the dragon had flown. Rania raced through the trees and foliage, as the sky grew darker with clouds. The fallen leaves crunched under her boots, as she neared the ocean. The salty smell always intrigued her. It was no suprise that she was pulled to it. But instead of the pristine, white beach, it was stained with blood. And in the middle of the mess was a dragon. The dragon. Rania gasped, as she saw the hunters trying to kill it. An arrow was in it's side. Rania quickly aimed an arrow at the hunter, firing with perfect aim. She grabbed another arrow, and pulled back on her bow. She downed the hunters, and raced to the dragon. The dragon quietly groaned, as Rania looked her over. Most of the blood had come from an arrow wound in her neck. Rania took off her vest, and wrapped if around the wound. She felt colder after she took her vest off, but that wasn't important. Rania sat by the dragon's muzzle, as she slowly stroked it softly. "It's okay. You'll be fine." She said, as the injured dragon calmed down. She turned her head towards the ocean, as scales on her side lit up softly. Rania looked at the injured dragon. There was no way that she could survive on her own. Rania wondered how she was to bring her to Berk for medical attention. "Can you stand up?" Ranja asked the weakened dragon. As if it understood, the dragon stood up with almost no trouble. She had a scrape on one leg, caused from a hunter. Other than that and the arrow wound, the dragon seemed fine, but severely weakened. "...Hello?" Rania heard a voice behind her. Quickly, she turned around, her hand reaching for her sword in case. A boy was standing there, by a dragon. He gasped at the sight of a sword. “Uh-Hi? Can you please put that away? Jay! Help me out?” He asked, as another person stepoed out where she could see him. "Already here, buddy." He said. “Thanks.” He turned to Rania. “Please?” Cautiously, Rania sheathed her sword. The dragon behind her growled softly, as if she didn't trust them either. "Who.. who are you?" She asked. She had never met them before. Were they Vikings, or Hunters? Friend of Foe? The second viking glanced back at the dragon. "Tell your friend to calm down." He said. "My friend?" Rania asked, confused for the moment. Then, she realised he meant the dragon. "Er, yea. Sorry." She said, as she turned to the dragon. She stroked her softly on her blue muzzle, and whispered calm words into her ear. A dragkn standing near the strangers snarled, raising it's wings. "Thanks...I'm Jay. The huge snarling dragon behind me is Mirage." He said. "I'm Rania." She started. "And... this is... Storm." Raniasaid, as Storm lit her scales in delight. She stepped to Rania's side, as she pet her neck. The makeshift bandage seemed to be working. ''Storm. How come that felt familiar? The dragon liked her name, and Rania. She was good to her, unlike the hunters. ''What if not every scavenger is bad? ''Mirage tilted his at Storm. Storm examined the dragon. She wondered if Rania trusted it. Heck, Storm wondered if ''she ''could trust it. "I... am Parker! This is Wren, my best and only friend." They motion to the Mudwing and then shake Rania's hand excitedly and fast. "Hi, Rania! Nice to meet you." Mirage crouched down and walked over to Storm. Storm grunted, stepping back. "Pleasure to meet you. Sorry about the sword thing, I just was a bit angsty. Just freed Storm here from a few hjnter attacks." She said. "Yeah, what happened? That was crazy!" Parker makes various sound effects. "Luckily, Jay helped me out." Rania smiled. "She was trapped in a hunter net, and i freed her. Later kn she was shot down here on the beach. Good thjng she wasn't seriousky wounded." Rania said, her eyes landing on the vest she had used as a makeshift bandage. "Shot?!" Parker backs up. "I.. I've never been good with blood." They say. Wren goes behind them to stop them from running away. "I had to free these two." Jay said, pointing to Mirage and Wren. Rania quickly kicked slme sand over Storm's injured tail to hide the blood. "So, uh, what should we do now?" She asked. Rania smiled. Could she and Storm be friends? Could they defeat hunters together? All of the possibilities were endless. "Wait! Guys, I know a small cave that leads deep intp that cliffside." Ranis said, pointing to the distant cliff. Storm gave a ''hrrr ''of approval.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)